


Make It Rough

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (m receiving), Dirty Talk, F/M, Feedback appreciated, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, a little fluff, and even less angst, i think thats it, oh and my shitty writing, please beware of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Quentin was Always gone and had not touched (Y/N) for an eternity. She feels neglected and finally wants to spend some time with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Reader, Quentin Beck/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Make It Rough

It had been a while since anything had happened in the bedroom. Quentin was always gone, and he never told her what he was doing while he was away. Normally, (Y/N) did not mind, but recently he came home when she was already asleep and was already gone when she woke up. Honestly, she felt a little neglected.

When he came home today, (Y/N) was still awake. Well, not really. She had intended to wait for him and wanted to pass the time with television until he finally came home, but she had fallen asleep on the couch while some boring movie was running on the screen.

She woke up as the door slammed shut and when she opened her eyes, Quentin stood behind the couch, looking down at her with an amused grin. “Isn’t our bed more comfortable than the couch?”

(Y/N) yawned and stretched her limbs. “It is. But it’s too empty without you.” The grin on his face disappeared and made room for an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, baby.  
I know, lately I have not paid you as much attention as you deserve. It’s just a lot going on. “  
He sat down next to her on the couch after (Y/N) sat up. He leaned his head against the back and smiled at her as she began to stroke his hair. “You could tell me what’s going on, you know?”

“Nahh ... Let’s not talk about work, come here.” Quentin pulled her over until she was sitting on his lap, cupping her cheeks and pulling her face closer for a soft kiss. (Y/N) sighed contentedly as their lips touched, it was too long ago that she felt their softness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingernails through his hair.

Quentin broke the kiss earlier than (Y/N) liked it and pressed his forehead against hers. “It’s late, we should go to sleep.”

(Y/N) shook her head and began to spread kisses over his jaw to his neck. “I do not want to sleep.”

“No?” He swallowed hard and grabbed her hips as she began to rub against him. “What do you want to do then?” He could feel her grinning against his neck before she pressed her lips against his ear. “I want you to fuck me. Please make it rough.”

He groaned deeply and grabbed her hips harder. “Do not tempt me.” (Y/N) sucked and nibbled on his neck until a hickey appeared and pressed harder against him while she put her forehead against his. “Please, Quen. I missed you so much ... I need you.” Her lips touched his as she whispered.

Quentin watched her for a moment, his eyes dropping to her mouth as she spoke. There was no point in refusing her request; he had never been able to deny her anything. “You want me to fuck you?” His hands stroked her bare thighs.

“Yes, please.” (Y/N) sounded breathless; a shiver ran down her spine as his rough hands moved over her skin. She leaned closer and tried to kiss him, but Quentin pulled his head away just before their lips touched and grinned at her disappointed whimper.

“Take off your shirt.” The shirt that actually belonged to Quentin landed almost immediately on the floor. (Y/N) longed for his hands on her skin and bit her lower lip as his eyes wandered over her bare chest. “As beautiful as ever ...” His hands went up her sides to the swelling of her breasts, he gently took them in his hands and squeezed them.

A soft sigh left (Y/N)’s lips as he began to massage her breasts, pinching her nipples in the process. Usually (Y/N) loved how gentle he treated her, soft touches and kisses that made her breathless, but that wasn’t what she wanted. At least not now.

She leaned forward and reached into his hair to pull his head back before she pressed her lips hard against his. Quentin grunted in surprise as she bit into his lower lip and grabbed her throat to stop her. “You really want it hard, huh? Fine.” He tightened his grip on her throat, his eyes hard as he stared at her. “On your knees, now.”

Immediately after releasing her, (Y/N) dropped to her knees between his legs, looking up at him as he began to open his belt. “Let’s put that mouth to good use ...”

(Y/N) swallowed hard as she watched him take off his pants and boxers. When his already hard cock was exposed, a needy whimper left her lips. Quentin leaned back and spread his arms over the back of the couch as he waited for her to do something. “What are you waiting for? It’s not going to suck itself.”

(Y/N) leaned forward and pressed little kisses from the base all the way up to the tip of his cock. She circled the sensitive head with her tongue before taking him between her lips to softly suck on it.

Quentin’s breathing got deeper as he watched her working on his cock, how she gradually took more and more of his length into her mouth until he hit the back of his throat. He groaned as she swallowed around him and gripped her hair in a makeshift ponytail to better see her face. “Good girl... You look so beautiful with my dick in your mouth, baby.”

(Y/N) whimpered at his praise. She loved to hear him say such things. It made her proud to receive these compliments, to know that Quentin liked what she did. 

One of her hands cradled his balls as she pulled him out of her mouth, grasping his length with the other hand as she licked a broad stripe over his sensitive flesh. His hips bucked slightly upward as she suckled on his tip, her hand stroking him at a steady pace. “Fuck... look at me, baby.”

Quentin’s head fell back against the back of the couch as their eyes met. It always drove him crazy when she looked at him with those innocent eyes, even though he knew she was everything but innocent. One proof of it was the obscene slurping sound she made as she enjoyed the taste of his pre-cum. Using his grip on her hair, he forced her head down until he hit the back of her throat. He groaned deeply as her throat constricted around his dick. “That’s it, baby. Take all of it. Such a good girl...”

He continued like this for a few moments longer, only pulling her head up so she could breathe before he pressed her down again, all the while praising her. When he pulled her up this time, he admired her looks; her lips were red and slightly swollen, a string of spit connected her to his wet dick. His hand was still wound tightly in her hair when he leaned down to messily kiss her, all teeth and tongue as he angled her head how he wanted it. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Another harsh kiss before he lifted her from the floor and sat her back on his lap. A startled squeak left her lips as he ripped her drenched panties, the shredded material fell to the floor. “Those panties were my favorite.” Quentin grinned at her adorable pout. “Don’t worry, baby...” He lifted her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. “I’ll buy you as many as you want.” Right after he ended his sentence, he pushed her down, so she would take all of him at once.

(Y/N) moaned loudly and clawed at his shoulders. No matter how many times they already had sex, the stretch always caused her a slight discomfort, and she needed a few moments to adjust to his size. A hiss left Quentin’s lips as her nails bore into his skin. He tightened his grip on her hips and began to lift her up before he guided her back down. The pace was steady at first, both of them adjusting to the feeling of being connected again, but soon, both of them needed more and (Y/N) bounced on top of him on her own.

“Fuck...” Various curses left Quentin’s mouth as (Y/N) sped up her pace. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him to cum, the blowjob she had given him earlier did a good job to push him close but he wouldn’t cum before she did, he never did. 

His hands left her hips and wandered over her body up to her breasts. He kneaded them and pinched her nipples, forcing sweet moans from her mouth. He leaned forward and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud as his hand paid attention to the other one. “Come on, baby. You know how much I love those beautiful sounds you make. Let me hear you.” 

And she did. One moan after another left her mouth as Quentin met every one of her down strokes, but apparently, it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. A loud slapping sound echoed in the room as his hand met the flesh of her ass. “You can get louder, can’t you?” Another hit to her poor abused ass, and she moaned his name so loud, she briefly worried the neighbors would hear her. But she quickly dismissed the thought as he hit her ass again.

“Not loud enough...” It was only mumbled, (Y/N) could barely understand him but it didn’t matter to her, the only thing she could concentrate of was the feeling of his cock inside of her. Quentin, however, wanted her to scream his name, and he knew exactly how to achieve his goal.

He adjusted his position and planted his feet firmly on the floor. One of his hands gripped her hip to stop her movement; the other grabbed a handful of her ass. (Y/N) whined at the loss of friction, but it was quickly replaced with a pornographic moan as Quentin pounded up into her, occasionally slapping her sore ass.

“Fuck... fuck... FUCK...” (Y/N) almost screamed as he hit her g-spot repeatedly and she fell forward onto his chest after a particular hard thrust. Quentin grinned triumphantly as she screamed his name and a wide range of swear words for everyone to hear. His hand left her hip and instead tugged on her hair, forcing her to look at him. His voice was breathy and uneven as he spoke against her lips. “You always take me so well, baby.” A hard hit to her ass before he continued. “This pussy is mine. You are mine, right?” 

(Y/N) nodded desperately, bucking her hips against his to get more of the friction she craved. “Tell me... Tell me you are mine, and I will let you cum..” Quentin had a hard time stopping his orgasm, seeing his girl so devastated brought him closer to the edge than he liked but he wanted, needed, to hear her say it.

“Y-yes! I’m yours Quen...please...Only yours! Please, make me cum!” Quentin groaned animalistically at her begging. Her voice was breathy and sounded desperate. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss and pushed his hands between their bodies to reach her clit. He rubbed furious circles around her swollen bud as he swallowed her pleasured cries with his lips.

(Y/N) broke the kiss and screamed his name as she came almost violently, hands clawing at every inch of his skin she could reach. She pressed her face in the crook of his neck as she shook in his grasp.

Quentin wrapped his arms around her shaking form as he panted heavily. He still thrusted into her, though he lost his rhythm by the way her walls clenched so tightly around him. “Fuck...fuck...” Just a little more and he is there. Even though, her channel was already sore, (Y/N) tried to help him find his release and continued to meet his thrusts, her nails raked through his hair as she whimpered in his ear. “Cum for me, Quen. Please. I want to feel you cum inside of me.”

That’s it. Her whiny beg was enough to push him over the edge. His arms tightened around her and pressed her against his body as he came with a broken groan of her name. 

Both of them breathed heavily as they came down from their highs. Quentin pressed sweet kisses to the skin of her neck as he stroked her slightly sweaty back. (Y/N) put her forehead against his and cupped his cheeks before she kissed him softly, tongues tangling lazily.

They stayed close when they broke the kiss, both smiling dreamily at each other. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

“I love you too.” She pressed another soft kiss on his lips and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. 

Quentin stroked her back as he spoke again. “I’m sorry I didn’t have time for you. Let’s take a bath and go to bed. We can spend tomorrow together, I promise.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder after he finished his sentence.

“Sounds good.” (Y/N) smiled at his words, even though she knew he wouldn’t keep his promise and would be gone by the time she woke up the next morning. But for now, she just enjoyed her time with him.


End file.
